Craig reads The Book of Life
'Craig reads The Book of Life '''is the first adventure episode of Craig & Friends Adventures series. Plot Craig the Genie ends up in the Mexican town of San Ángel where he befriends Manolo, Maria and Joaquin as kids. Many years later, Manolo (who has studied to become a bullfighter) finds Craig's lamp and becomes his new master, he also reunites with Maria (who was sent to Europe) and Joaquin (who has joined the military). Although their lives have taken different paths -- one thing remains the same: Manolo (with Craig's help) and Joaquin both want to marry Maria. Little do they know that battling husband-and-wife deitiesXibalba and La Muerte have made a high-stakes wager on the love triangle's outcome. Trivia *Chester Cheeto will guest star. *This will be the first and last time Craig is an All powerful Genie *During this adventure, Manolo only uses one wish: To have San Ángel protected by Craig's magic. Manolo's two remaining wishes will be used in ''Craig & Friends meet Aladdin.. Scenes Battle for the Medal *Joaquin: Please, Chakal... just don't hurt them. *Chakal: Yes. Yes! The medal is mine! *suddenly, they all hear some sort of rumbling. Manolo comes screaming out from the ground, punching Chakal and Manolo lands feet first on the ground. *Chakal: What? *Craig: Alight folks. 8th floor: Chewing Gum, Chocolate Bars, Sweet Cream, Butter, T-Bone Steaks, Rubber Duckies, Fruit Bowls, Beach Balls, Umbrellas, Sail Boats, Macaronni, Chickens and other picture post cards. *everyone stands in shock to see Manolo and Craig are alive in front of them* *Maria: Manolo? *Manolo helps Maria on her feet, then he slightly dips Maria and kisses her. Chakal about to yell until Craig pulls out a giant foam finger/hand and waves it in front of Chakal, teling him to wait until the kiss was done* *Craig: Wait till the finger is down, ya big bruit!! *Manolo stands Maria back on her feet and breaks the kiss* *Manolo: Hold this for me, amigo. *tosses his Guitar to Joaquin, then faces Chakal* So, My father tells me you hate Bullfighters. *Chakal: I hate Everybody!! *Chato: Yeah. Yeah, mang! *Craig: Okay then....*changes into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version)* Let's do this!!! *then another craig appears as Master Splinter (2003)* Alright Turtles, to action!!! *Turtle Craig's: We surrender!!! *Drops their weapons and throws their arms up* *Splinter Craig: No!! Nnot that one you fools, the Kung Fu thingy!! *Turtle Craig's: Oooohhhh. *then pick ewapons back up and leaps back into action* *Chakal: HA HA HA! You and what army? *suddenly, the ground starts shaking and Manolo's family emerges. Then the people of San Ángel cheer for the reinforcement's Manolo, Maria and Joaquin look towards Craig.* *Craig: Hey don't look at me! I don't perform resurrections!! *all look up to see Xibalba, La Muerte and Candle Maker on top of the Church* *La Muerte: It's the Day of the Dead, Manolo. *Xibalba: And on our day, we have a certain amount of... *La Muerte: - Leeway. *Candle Maker: - Good luck! *Manolo: Thank You! *Craig: Will do! *battle lines are drawn* *Maria: No retreat. *Manolo, Joaquin and Craig: No surrender! *Grandma Sanchez: He gonna do it now! *Luiz: Epilouge *Carlos: So Manolo, why don't you tell us more about your new friend here. *Manolo: Everyone, this is Craig the Genie. *Maria: A genie? What's a genie *Craig: Bassiclly, an all powerful being who can grant ones master any three, count' em *changes into the Count* Vone, Two, Three. Three wishes. Ah, ah, ah! *thunder clashes like with the count, then changes back* *Carmen: And how did you two meet? *Craig: I actually meet him, Jouqin and Maria when they were kids. *Jouqin: What? You did? *Craig: Of course, you just don't remember the middle-aged man disguise thatI used all thoses years ago. *Maria: I had a feeling that your presence felt familiar. *gives Craig a reassuring smile, then Craig smiles back* *Manolo: He can help protect San Ángel from bandits. *General Posada: Look, Manolo. we all appreciate what you and Craig have done, but I don't see how he can the answer to the towns safety. *Craig: General,*Music for "Friend Like Me" begins* I don' think you all quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. *Craig lights up like a fluorescent light* Well Pancho Villa had his many thieves, *produces several thieves who surround Manolo and Maria with Bayonet rifles* Hernán Cortés had a hundred sails. But master you in luck *Craig appears in his vest* 'cause up your sleeve *then sticks his arms out and boxes the rebels into submission* You got a brand of magic never fails! *Boxing ring appears, Joaquin in the corner, being massaged by Craig. You got some power in your corner now, *then Craig appears with a Cannon with a cop as a human Cannonball and lights it* Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, *then Craig appears inside lamp and grabs Manolo's hand and rubs lamp with it* See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say, "Mister Manolo sir. What will your pleasure be? *Craig produces a table and chairs* Let me take your order, jot it down *writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter* You ain't never had a friend like me. No no no! Life is your restaurant, *Craig appears as a plate of chicken* and I'm your maitre' d! *returns to normal,but enlarges his ear to listen to Manolo* C'mon whisper what it is you want.*he explodes into four duplicate Craig's.) You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service *two Craig duplicates give him a shave and a haircut while the other two duplicates give Maria a manicure, then Manolo and Maria appears in a comfy chair (eh?) surrounded by various treasures and being fanned by the Rodríguez brothers* You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish! How 'bout a Taco or quesadilla? *Craig appears and fills the screen with quesadillas. *Manolo rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top* Have some of column 'A', Try all of column 'B', *jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off I'm in the mood to help you dude. *is caught by a cushion held by Craig and He opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Craig dressed like Cab Calloway comes out* You ain't never had a friend like me! *The mini Craig does a little dance when a giant hand pops through Candlemakers beard, then back in. a second hand pops from La Muerte's sombrero then back in. then both hands jump out from behind Xibalba's wings and joins mini Craig's dance. At the end, they surround the mini Craig and squish him into nothing.* Can your friends do this? *Craig pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them a little. Then places one back and the other heads disappears* Can your friends do that? *grabs one of Posadas men and shaping him into a balloon animal* Can your friends pull this *flips General Posadas sombrero onto the ground, then starts pulling various objects out and then pull himself out as rabbit* out their little hat? *turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon* Can your friends go poof! *The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three saloon girls *Well looky here, Haha. *the saloon girls dance around Joaquin* Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip, and then make the sucker disappear? *Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.* So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed, *Craig imitates what he is calling Manolo* I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. *shrinks down into Maria's hands, then jumbs off like a diving board* You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for a charge d'affairs! *turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Manolo. Then changes into a bullfighter and spins Manolo out of cape* I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what you wish I really want to know. You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt,Craig pulls a list (written in Spanish) out of Manolo's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower. so all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! Mister Manolo, sir, have a wish or two or three, *the dancing saloon girls reappear, and Joaquin leans in to kiss one, then suddenly she turns into the Craig* I'm on the job, you big nabob *Craig zaps four dancing bulls intoexistence* You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. *to the other direction, he zaps in four dancing horses into existence and like something outta Vegas, a grand finale dancing number ensues*You ain't never had a friend like me! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! *Craig wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back town square. then Craig has aneon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back* * Category:Andy Gott Category:Craig & Friends Adventures